Wannabe
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Elliot and Olivia get a case that is going to be more than they expected. It's a CI Crossover. EO and BA. R&R!


**Just curious as to who has heard of BTK? If not, BTK stands for Bind Torture and Kill. He was a serial killer who had been on the lose for almost 20 years before they were able to catch him. I just wanted to give you that tad bit of information before reading. I hope you enjoy, because I'm for once writing a story instead of a one-shot. Yay me!**

**Disclaimer: Same ol' Same ol'**

* * *

The three children made their way off the bus, stopping to turn around and wave to their friends as the bus drove away and turned the corner. The two older siblings turned to leave as their little sister stood at the bus stop, not noticing her two brothers had already started walking towards the house.

"Tom, Brad!" She yelled out, chasing after them and catching up only as they stopped to turn around.

"What happened to your face Kate?" Tom, the oldest asked as they walked up the steps to their house.

Brad opened the door as he waitied for Katie's response, knowing exactly just what the answer would be.

"This boy at school..." Katie started but stopped as she looked at the ground. "Tom? What is that?"

Tom looked in the direction Katie was pointing and notcied a stain on the floor that wasn't their this morning. As he drew closer to the stain, he noticed more spots around it. He stepped closer and as soon as he saw the spots in full view, he swung around to face his sister and brother.

"You guys, go wait outside in the driveway, okay? I'm going to call the cops and you wait right there for them." Katie and Brad gave eachother curious glances before looking back to Tom. "Go!" He pratically screamed at them and they ran out of the house.

Tom looked back down at the spots and took in a deep breath. Blood. He looked over at the walls and everything else in the kitchen that was also covered in blood. He felt the tears start to form in his eyes and he forced himself to keep his mind focused. He quietly made his way up the flight of stairs that led to all their bedrooms. He slowly walked past his bedroom, Brad's and Katie's before stopping at his other brother, Todd's, bedroom.

He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, hoping that his suspicions weren't right. He turned the door knob just like he had done many other times and slowly opened the door. Tom turned his head and ran for the bathroom when he looked inside. He had just made it to the bathroom, when he bent over the toilet and threw up.

He wiped away the rest of the bile away from his face and stood up shakily. He took out his cell phone, dialing 911, after trying three times. Finally disbatch picked up.

"911, What's your Emergency?" The woman asked.

"Yes. My family has been murdered.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot noticed the two detectives from Homocide as soon as they pulled up to the crime scene. They shared a smile with eachother before Elliot parked the car and they both stepped outside. 

"Detectives Eames and Goren," Olivia said, walking towards them with Elliot by her side. "Or should I say Detectives Goren and Goren?"

Alex smiled at Olivia accepting a genuine hug from her as she approaced her. "Detectives Stabler and Stabler," She mocked.

Elliot shook hands with Bobby. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Alex said, looking around the chaotic crime scene with CSU and other police personel running around. "It's clearly a homocide."

"Alex," Bobby pointed towards the children. "I bet they're here for them."

Elliot and Olivia turned towards three children who were sitting on a rock near the road. They oldest was holding the little girl in his lap, gently rocking her as the other boy looked around, shocked to as what was going on.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"The family was beaten and killed." Bobby explained. "Those three were at school while the parents and their two other siblings stayed home. The two others were sick so they stayed home with their parents for the day. When they came home, the oldest found his brother in his bedroom tied up and beaten."

"So they wanted us to speak to them?" Elliot asked already walking towards the children.

Olivia follwed Elliot towards the children and they all looked up scared when they saw the two detectives walking, knowing they were making their way towards them.

"Hey," Elliot stopped in front of Tom, who was still holding Katie. "We're Detectives. My name is Elliot and this is my partner Olivia."

Tom nodded his head to both Olivia and Elliot while the other two just seemed to ignore them.

"How old are you guys?" Olivia asked, bending down to Katie's level who just turned her face into her brothers chest.

"I'm 17," Tom said. "She's 7 and Brad is 9."

Brad finally looked at the two detectives when he heard his name mentioned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Olivia and this is my friend Elliot." Olivia stated, sitting down next to Brad. "Would you guys like to come down to our precient where there aren't so many people?"

The three all looked at eachother and shared a mental converstaion with each other that only siblings could do before Tom turned back to them and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure"

* * *

When they arrived at the precient, Elliot showed Brad and Katie where they could go to play for a little while while they talked to their brother. They took Tom into the interrogation room, letting him take a seat across from Olivia and Elliot. 

"So, what is your name?" Elliot asked.

"Tom,"

"And you're 17, correct?" Tom nodded his head.

"I know this is going to be hard," Olivia said sincerly. "But we need you to tell us exactly what happened today when you got home from school."

Tom looked away from them, frowning as he debated whether or not he wanted to relive those moments. "Do we have to do this now?"

"The sooner we do, the sooner we can catch the guy who did this."

Tom took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment before he started. "Well I got off the bus with Brad and Katie around 3:30 like we do everyday. I asked Kate how she got a cut on her face that i didn't notice before while we walked into the house. When we got inside Kate pointed to a stain on the floor that wasn't there that morning." He looked away for a moment, not wanting to continue. "I realized what it was when I made my way closer to it. I told Katie and Brad to go outside and wait for the cops. I then noticed the blood was all over our kitchen. I panicked, so I went up the stairs to check on my brother and sister and my parents." He stopped talking, hoping that was all the farther he needed to go.

"How old are your brother and sister?" Olivia asked, trying not to push him too hard.

"Todd is 10, and Hannah is 13." He said, turning away from Olivia hoping that she couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay," Olivia watched as Elliot jotted down the details on a scratch sheet of paper. "What happened after you went upstairs?"

This was the part that Tom didn't want to relive. "I went upstairs and went to the back of the hallway where Todd's and Hannah's bedroom's are. I didn't even think to check Hannah's room. I opened the door to Todd's room and then went to the bathroom to throw up." He couldn't fight the tears anymore as his clenched chin started shaking. He broke down right in front of the detectives. "He was tied up, and he had a plastic bag over his head."

Olivia and Elliot looked at eachother before looking back at Tom. "That'll be good for now Tom, thank you."

Tom stood up from the chair wiping away the tears that were falling down his face, trying to look presentable for his brother and sister. Before he left the interrogation room he turned back to Olivia and Elliot.

"Did Hannah or my parents survive?" Tom knew by the looks on Elliot and Olivia's faces that they had not made it.

* * *

Stan Shaw sat at his desk, trying to finish his coloumn for the paper in time before his boss would come to his desk demanding a coloum in just 10 minutes time. He punched the final period on his coloum and looked it over before deciding he was content with it. He pushed print on his computer just as his phone started rining.

"Stan Shaw, New York Times," He said picking up the receiver. For a moment, he only heard heavy breathing. "Hello?"

"You can find very valuable clues to the Nagel murders in a Mechanical Engineering book at the Manhattan Public Library." The call ended with just that one sentence.

Stan put the receiver back in its holder before contemplating wheter or not he should follow this lead and go to the library. In a matter of moments he picked up his jacket as he left the builing making his way to the library.

* * *

"Alright so we have four murders," Cragen started as he looked at Olivia and Elliot for their information on the case. 

Olivia started first. "We have Chelsey Nagel who worked for a Law Firm. She was 38 years old, found in the bedroom next to her husband, tied up on the bed with rope from the blinds. She was strangled twice." She placed the womans picture on the board.

"Then we have Kevin Nagel who was a very succesful working as a stock broker. He was 39 years old, and was found tied up to the bed which was unmade. There was a bag over his head, as well as a a rope around his neck." He also placed the picture on the boad.

"Detective Eames," Cragen turned to the two homicide detectives. "What do we have from you?"

Alex stood up and tacked the picture of the boy on the board before turning to the rest. "Todd Nagel. He was 10 years old, was in his bedroom tied up to his bed lying on his side. He was suffocated and strangled before he was killed."

Bobby stood up as Alex took her seat next to him. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Hannah Nagel," He tacked the girls picture to the board next to her brothers. "Found in the basement, was 13 years old. She was hanging from the ceiling with her hands, knees, and feet tied up. Her pants and panties were lying at the bottom of the stairs. She was strangled once before he hung her. No signs of sexual molestation."

"This is horrible,"

"Does anyone else see what this sounds like?" Elliot asked. No one was allowed to answer because a man came running into the precient holding a letter in his hand. He ran over to Cragen.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked. "Are you the one in charge here?"

"Yes I am. What can I help you with?"

Stan took the letter and handed it to Cragen. "I think you should look at this,"

Cragen, Elliot, Olivia, Alex, Bobby and Stan all went into one of the interrogation rooms, taking a seat. No one knew exactly what was going on except for Cragen. He opened the letter, read a few sentences, before turning back to Stan.

"What's your name?"

"Stan Shaw," He said. "I work for the New York Times."

"How did you get this letter?"

"I got an anonymous phone call at work. They told me to go to the Manhattan Public Library and there would be a letter with valuable information concerning the Nagel murders in a Engineering book."

"Thank you, you can go now." He said while two other officers pulled Stan from the room.

"What is it Captain?" Elliot asked

Cragen held the letter in his shaking hands before turning to the detectives worried glances. He sighed and said, "We have a BTK wannabe."


End file.
